csofandomcom-20200223-history
Sako TRG
|type = Sniper rifle |price = $4750 |origin = |damage = 112 |accuracy = 98% |recoil = 32% |magazine = 10 / 30 |fire = Bolt-action |ammotype = |rateoffire = 27% |weightloaded = *16% (Original) *14% (Platinum) |used = |reloadtime = 2.9 seconds (86 frames) |addon = |variant = |system = trg42 |designer = SAKO, Ltd |knockback = 27% |stun = 80% |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 146 1316 (10th) |damageC = 146 2111 (10th) }} SAKO TRG-42 or simply TRG is a sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online based on AWP in Counter-Strike series. Overview The TRG-42 is a sniper rifle that uses the .338 Lapua Magnum round. Designed as a precision tool, all details are honed to near perfection to satisfy the most demanding shooters. It has excellent penetration which makes all Kevlars useless. It is considered as an improvement of the AWP due to its lighter weight and better scope crosshair which leads to higher accuracy. Advantages *Fatal damage (can do one shot kill except leg) *Very accurate (especially with scope) *Can be purchased by both teams *Short reload time Disadvantages *Obtainable only through crafting *High recoil (without scope) *Loud firing sound *Low reserve ammo *Expensive price Tips *Aiming for the head is good, but body shots can still kill the enemy quite easily. *It is not recommended to use this weapon in Zombie Scenario due to its low rate of fire. *If you hit an enemy in the legs, finishing them off with a pistol is highly recommended. *Do a surprise kill by jumping out from an obstacle and shoot the enemy. However, this tactic needs proper skills and practice because the wrong timing will make you miss the target and get killed by the enemy. *Avoid no-scoping while firing this weapon because it is very inaccurate. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: ) after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. Comparison with AWP Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-2%) *Enhanced scope Neutral *Same damage (100+) *Same accuracy (100%) *Same magazine size (10) *Same ammunition caliber (.338 Lapua Magnum) *Same reload time Negative *Higher recoil (+4%) *Only obtainable through crafting Variant ; TRG-42 Platinum Edition TRG-42 Platinum Edition or TRG-42 White Gold is a variant of TRG-42 that can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It has different skin and lighter by 2%. ; 10th Anniversary Special edition to commemorate 10th anniversary of CSO. Does higher damage and has chrome effect. Gallery TRG-42= trg42 viewmodel.png|View model trg42 worldmodel.png|World model trg42 shopmodel.png|Shop model Sozo trg42.jpg|A Taiwan Thunder Squad operative armed with TRG-42 Trg42.gif|Store preview trg42_scope.png|Scope sprite File:Trg42_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia resale poster De dust20036.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20130719_1901060.jpg|Obtained from Code Box trg42 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Bolt-action Draw sound File:First Look on TRG|400px |-| Platinum Edition= File:Trg42g_viewmodel.png|View model 0000406218.JPG|World model File:Trg42g_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Spade_wtrg42_white_gold.png|Spade wielding TRG-42 Platinum Edition trg.jpeg|South Korea poster trgcp2.jpg|China poster Xm2010 trg42g usas12camo gachapon.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Trg_whitegold_sgmy_poster.png|Ditto, shop sell 578592_395432023821451_233012082_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 409763_432904190116400_514663008_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| 10th Anniversary= File:Trg42gs_viewmodel.png|View model File:CSO CSN Z-Weapon Review SAKO TRG-42 (Special Gold Edition) Trivia *The TRG-42 is essentially a modified version of the AWP. It has nearly the same reload animation and stats, but it is lighter and uses different scope reticule. *TRG-42's firing sound is much louder than M95. *In later updates of Singapore/Malaysia region, the TRG-42 Platinum Edition is purchasable from the Shop, albeit for time-constrained duration only. Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Sako Category:Finnish weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Code box items